


Those Three, Four Words

by NiceTryMoron (Nononlnkink)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononlnkink/pseuds/NiceTryMoron
Summary: Saying "I love you" was...hard.





	Those Three, Four Words

Simmons leaned into Grif’s side. Both had crashed on the couch in Red Base to watch some horrible old sci-fi thriller that Simmons had dug up. Grif ran a hand through the other’s hair and smiled when Simmons just gave a sleepy mumble. An explosion on screen got his attention, but not for long. Grif rested his chin against the top of Simmons’ head. 

“I love you.”

Simmons was jerked away. Maybe Grif didn’t realize that Simmons was still awake? “What?”

“I said I love you, idiot,” there was such a warmth in Grif’s tone. Simmons pulled away and searched his equally warm eyes. 

“Why?”

Grif blinked. “ _ Why? _ Dude, you’re suppose to say ‘love you too’ or something sappy like that.” 

Simmons curled into himself. He couldn’t.  _ Not now, not yet, maybe not ever. _ Grif tilted his head and stared at the red-head kind of funny.  _ What was he looking at? I fucked it up. I fucked this up, no no no- _

“Hey, Sims, calm down. Breathe, okay?”

Oh,  _ oh _ . He was hyperventilating. Grif looked concerned, yeah okay, that wasn’t helping.  _ Why why why why why - HOW? _

Simmons almost didn’t notice Grif drawing him back into a semi-awkward hug.Simmons’ face was pressed against the other’s shoulder, but Grif gently turned his face towards his own. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s fine. We’re okay. You’re okay. Can you try to match my breathing?”

Okay, yeah, he could try. Simmons nodded. Grif drew in an exaggerated breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out. He did it a good few times before Simmons could shakily match the rhythm. Simmons let his head rest against Grif’s shoulder and just breathed. Grif ran his fingers through the other’s hair. Mumbled words of comfort were lost in the red waves.

Once Simmons felt a little more grounded, a little less shaky, he turned to look Grif in the eyes. “Sorry.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing, just…I don’t know.”

Even as he continued to gently run his fingers through Simmons’ hair, Grif’s voice hardened. “That’s bullshit.”

“It doesn’t matter, okay?”

“Whatever it is, it fucking does matter. It just sent you into a panic attack, Sims.”

“I have them sometimes, you know that,” Simmons ducked his head back against Grif’s shoulder. He felt raw, but at the same time, it felt like the warmth of another body against him was keeping him from crying. 

“You haven’t had one in a really long time.”   


“It’s stupid.”

“Not if it can freak you out so badly.”

Simmons only buried his face further into Grif’s shirt. Grif still carded his fingers through his hair. Maybe...maybe he’ll talk about it when it didn’t feel like his insides were still trying to get out.  _ Maybe _ .

The following morning found the two sound asleep on the couch, limbs tangled together. Simmons yawned and stretched out, accidently smacking Grif in the face. Grif jerked upright, knocking his boyfriend off the couch. 

“Shit!” Simmons landed on the floor in a heap. Grif began to laugh, but was shut up when Simmons climbed to his feet and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Nice job, asshole.”

Grif grabbed Simmons’ arms and dragged him back onto the couch. “Mhmm, morning. Can we go back to sleep now?”

Simmons laughed - a welcome change from the near-tears, panicky man from the night before. Grif couldn’t help but smile. Lucky, lucky him. He nuzzled against Simmons’ neck, making the man go limp against him. 

“You know I like-like you?”

“What?” Simmons drew his head back to look at Grif in confusion. “Like-like?”

“Yeah,” Grif pressed a kiss to Simmons’ nose, “I like-like you more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

Simmons stared at him, before his eyes widened and a dark blush crept across his face. He placed a gentle kiss on Grif’s forehead then under each eye. He pressed a kiss, firm and steady, against Grif’s lips before resting their foreheads together. 

“I like-like you too.” 


End file.
